


What Married Couples Do

by AkiRah



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Jhonnen, Vette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: Following Chapter 49 of Riptide, Jhonnen and Vette retreat to his chambers to finally, finally, fuck.
Relationships: Male Sith Warrior/Vette
Kudos: 18





	What Married Couples Do

The door whooshed closed behind them and Jhonnen’s arms fell immediately back around Vette. She tilted his face up to hers and kissed him, grinning widely. 

“Are you nervous?” She asked him when they pulled apart. 

“Maybe,” Jhonnen muttered. He kissed her again and Vette lightly scraped her teeth over his bottom lip. 

“Don’t be.” 

“Because that’s ever worked.” 

She laughed and turned in his arms, giving him access to the zipper of her white dress. 

Jhonnen kept his hands from shaking as he pulled the zipper down from between her blue shoulder blades to just above her ass. He kissed the join of her neck and slid his hands beneath the fabric of her wedding dress on either side of her waist. 

Vette’s lekku moved with delight. She shrugged her shoulders to shift the fabric, starting to drop it. 

Jhonnen’s hands slid down to her hips as he pressed more kisses to the join of her neck and the point of her shoulder. He swallowed and moved his hands around, one on her stomach and the other with the tips of his fingers on the white lace of her panties. 

“Did you buy lingerie?” he asked, throat tight. 

Vette laughed again. “Seemed like the time.”

“Can I…” he swallowed. “Can I touch you?” 

“You _are_ touching me,” Vette pointed out, leaning back against him. 

“I mean—” 

“Yes, Jhonnen, you can touch me there.” She turned her head and kissed his cheek. She pushed her dress the rest of the way off. “You’re so awkward.” 

“I’ve never done this before,” he defended. “ _You’ve_ never done this before. I don’t know why you’re not nervous.”

“Because it’s _you_ ,” Vette said. 

Blushing, Jhonnen slid his hand down to cup between Vette’s legs. She gasped as he bent his middle finger to pet along her covered slit. The lace was thin, thin enough that he could feel the heat from her skin. He pet more firmly and Vette’s weight sagged against him. 

“Ah, Jhonnen.” 

She was hot and wet in his arms and Jhonnen took a chance. He brought his other hand up to cup her breast while the hand petting her pushed the lace out of the way and his pointer finger traced her slit. He worked one finger inside of her and Vette gasped. She reached back and grabbed him, holding onto the waistline of his pants, breathing heavily. Her lekku moved but in the position they were in, Jhonnen couldn’t read them. 

“We should move to the bed,” Vette breathed. “And I shouldn’t be the only one naked when we get there.” 

“Yes, dear.” He kissed the side of her head and let go of her. Vette pulled away and unsnapped her bra. 

Jhonnen, hesitantly, brought his hand to his mouth and licked her off his fingers, already making up his mind about where they were going next. If she wanted. Always only if she wanted. 

When he looked up, Vette was naked and sitting on the bed, looking at him. 

Jhonnen lowered his fingers and cleared his throat. 

She laughed again and he busied himself with stepping out of his wedding clothes so he was also naked when he joined her on the bed. He kissed her as they moved, lying back on the covers, on their sides with their hands petting and exploring. Jhonnen shifted down Vette to encircle one pert purple nipple with his mouth, fighting a smile as she arched beneath him like he could take the whole breast in the warm wet of his mouth. 

This they’d done before, the heavy petting, the touching. 

It was the rest of it that Jhonnen had no experience with.

He moved back up to kiss her and Vette curled her hand around his cock. She started stroking slowly. Jhonnen's hips shifted in time with her hand and he kissed her. 

"Vette?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to taste you." He was purple to the tips of his ears as he said it. 

Vette licked her lips and nodded, rolling to her back as Jhonnen shifted down the mattress. His cock protested as he pinned its rigid length beneath him. 

Jhonnen kissed Vette's clit and she let out a strangled whimper. Slowly, hesitantly, he circled her clit with his tongue and then reached up to pin Vette's thighs to his ears as she started to writhe. 

She cried out for him and it emboldened him. He let go of one of her thighs in favor of pressing two fingers into her to fuck her while he teased her with his tongue. 

Vette came with a shuddering gasp and went boneless. Jhonnen grinned and propelled himself back up the mattress to lay at her side. 

Vette rolled over to face him. “Are you _sure_ you’ve never done this before?” 

“Absolutely positive,” Jhonnen promised.

Vette laughed again and kissed his nose. “I’m just giving you a hard time.” 

Jhonnen chuckled. “A _hard_ time?” 

They came together, foreheads touching, and let the laughter roll through them. 

Vette hooked her leg over his so his cock was pressed against her but in such a way that he couldn’t actually fuck her yet. He shifted his hips, pressing against her while she kissed him. 

“How do you want to…” Jhonnen trailed off. He cleared his throat. “Do you want to be on top? Or… how do you want to do this?”

"What do _you_ want?" Vette asked. "This isn't just about me."

"I want to fuck you," Jhonnen said seriously before a smile cracked over his face. "That's about as far as I've gotten."

Vette laughed. "Well, pick." She shifted her hips to tease his cock. 

Jhonnen whined and rolled them over so Vette was pinned beneath him. She smiled when she kissed him. 

“Are you comfortable?” Jhonnen asked. “Your lekku aren’t pinned?” 

“I’m good.” She set one hand on his shoulder and rested the other on the pillow by her head. 

Jhonnen laced their fingers together on the pillow. 

"Good." He nodded once and when she laughed, her chin tilted up so she was laughing at the ceiling, Jhonnen reached between them to fix the angle and slid into her an inch, cutting her laughter into a gasp in a way that was _very_ satisfying. He was careful not to go too fast because he didn't want to hurt her but the gasp was nice.

And that was taking into account how much he unabashedly loved her laughter. 

Vette looked back at him and gave a slight nod, which he took as an invitation to press the rest of the way into her. He kissed her desperately, muffling a groan against her mouth as he drew back and pressed into her again.

"Fuck," Vette breathed. "Now I'm even angrier that we put this off."

Jhonnen laughed and kissed her cheek below her eye. "We had our reasons."

Vette chuckled. "Did we? I can't remember."

Jhonnen laughed, weak at the knees and breathless but that was fine because he didn't need to stand anytime soon _anyway_. 

Vette clenched around him, holding him tight as he slid in and out of her. She clawed at his back and Jhonnen kissed her breastbone while she cried out like she didn’t care who might hear them. 

Which was fair. 

He kept his own groans muffled, breathing hard and thrusting with abandon. 

When Vette came he was hot on her heels and afterwards he rolled off of her to lay by her side. “Can we do that again later?” 

Vette took a deep breath, stretching back contented. “Oh yes.” 


End file.
